


What's Past is Prologue

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are a great couple, although fairly antisocial. Their weekends consist of quoting Shakespeare, cooking in odd outfits, and being oblivious of each other's past, even though it's been right in front of them for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulieJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieJames/gifts).



> This is a (late) birthday gift for [Guilia](iceicebradley.tumblr.com)! I hope you had a wonderful birthday and have a wonderful year <3
> 
> This was also an excuse for me to quote more Shakespeare than is usually acceptable. I just really love Shakespeare, okay? The plays I borrowed quotations from were Hamlet, Macbeth, Tempest, Richard III, Julius Cesar, Twelfth Night, and King Lear. Not necessarily in that order.

Merlin was tapping away on his keyboard when he felt a pair of lips press on the top of his head. He grunted noncommittally hoping the distraction would go away, but of course, it did not. An arm wrapped underneath his own and around his chest as he felt a nose nudging along his hairline ending with soft breaths in his ear.

“Come to bed,” the voice softly said, “It’s almost two.”

“Yeah,” Merlin replied absently. He had to finish this paragraph, the words weren’t right. The arms swivelled his chair around and Merlin was torn from his writing to be met by the face of his boyfriend, Arthur.

“Don’t make me go to bed alone,” Arthur asked, giving him his best puppy-dog eyes, “It’s hard to sleep without you.”

“Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows,” Merlin sighed, standing up.

“No one has used the word bedfellows like that in years,” Arthur commented, dragging his reluctant partner back to their room, “And if you’re quoting Shakespeare at this time, you really need sleep.”

Merlin gave him a pointed look. “I always quote Shakespeare. The man’s a genius. I’m surprised you got that one though, it’s not one of those plastered everywhere with its meaning messed up.”

Arthur looked affronted as he wrestled Merlin’s limbs into a comfortable position before laying down next to him. “I do know a thing or two. You’ve even praised my knowledge of Shakespeare!”

Merlin chucked. “But when I tell him he hates flatterers, he says he does, being most flattered.”

“Go to sleep, idiot,” Arthur said affectionately, and soon enough, they did.

 

*****

 

Merlin rolled over in his sleep, reluctant to be dragged out once more. When he reached out and felt the cold spot next to him he groaned and opened his eyes.

“What the hell are you wearing?!” He yelled, eying Arthur wearily.

Arthur was wearing Merlin’s writer shirt from uni (which was too small), paired with an apron tied around his waist instead of pants or trousers. Merlin could see the ends of the words ‘kiss the cook’ between the folds near his waist.

“Do you like it?” Arthur asked, jutting his hip out and holding a tray like a waitress.

“Thou dost infect mine eyes,” was all Merlin said, watching amused as Arthur shuffled towards him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I made breakfast. I put on the first shirt I could find and made it to the kitchen before realizing I forgot pants. I didn’t want to wake you up so I just tied your apron around my waist for decency,” he explained.

Merlin laughed but allowed him to sit next to him and inspected the breakfast. “Nothing burned, I’m impressed.”

The two of them shared a look and started eating the surprisingly good meal. As they ate, Merlin studied Arthur. They had been together for almost a year now, yet they had pretty much kept to themselves. Merlin knew Arthur’s sister, Morgana, but that was mostly on her insistence and not his. Neither of them had met anyone from the other’s work, and they had met through friends so there were few introductions there. Arthur was handsome, Merlin knew that, all blonde and muscled. Arthur hated that description and claimed Merlin could do better, as a writer, but he would just laugh it off. He hadn’t met anyone, other than Will who was a special case, who didn’t like Arthur. It was time.

“You’re doing the thing again,” Arthur said, waving his fork in Merlin’s face, “Spit it out.”

“Will you come to the company party with me next weekend? It’s for the writers and publishers both so you may know someone” Merlin asked, but quickly went back to his food to avoid a reaction.

“Hey,” Arthur whispered, tilting Merlin’s face up, “Of course.”

Merlin beamed. “Great!” he exclaimed, putting the dishes on a tray, “It’s dressy so you would’ve needed to help anyway.”

They both started laughing when Arthur’s mobile went off. “Morgana,” he said, “Something wicked this way comes.” He answered the call and turned it to speaker. “Hello, witch,” he greeted.

“I prefer the term high priestess,” Morgana replied coldly, annoyance oozing out of her tone, “And I’ve not done anything mean to you in ages.”  
“One may smile, and smile, and be a villain,” Merlin offered, sipping his tea.

“Good morrow to you too Shakespeare 2.0,” Morgana said, and then sighed. “As much as I’d love to catch up with you two, I’m calling about daddy dearest.”

Arthur tensed beside him. “What about him?”

“He wants you to attend some function next weekend,” Morgana replied, “Though it sounds awfully boring so I declined.”

“Tell him I can’t make it, I’m going to something with Merlin.” Arthur answered, wrapping an arm around Merlin protectively, as if his father would somehow crawl out of the phone and take him away. “I’ll meet him some other time.”

Morgana hummed. “Fine, but since I’m going to hear about it, you’re coming to my dinner party on Wednesday.”

“What?” Arthur squawked “I didn’t agree to that!”

“You’re going,” Morgana stated, “And you’re wearing that suit you bought for Viv and Mithian’s wedding, it’s delightful. And get Merlin to make that lovely pastry dessert for you to bring so you don’t come empty handed…”

She went on with instructions as Arthur rubbed his face and groaned. “Can you save me?” he whispered to Merlin.

Merlin chuckled and kissed just behind Arthur’s ear. “Sorry love, I don’t want to get on Morgana’s bad side. Dispute not with her: she is a lunatic.”

“I heard that Gonzalo,” Morgana retorted, “You’re lucky you’re adorable. See you soon.” And with that she hung up.

 

*****

 

The week went by in a blur. Merlin finished another chapter of his novel, and Arthur was finishing up his classes for his PhD. All too soon for Merlin’s liking, he was in a suit and on his way to the company party. He was shaking his leg and looking out the window nervously when Arthur leaned over, and whispered in his ear.

“Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,” he said, and Merlin snorted.

“Arthur that’s a dick joke.” Merlin abomished, and Arthur shrugged.

Merlin huffed and looked out the window, although he was less nervous now. He really was lucky to have a boyfriend willing to quote old dick jokes to make him feel better. Too soon they pulled up in front of the posh hotel that the event was being held in.

“Hell is empty and all the devils are here,” Merlin breathed, took Arthur’s hand in his, and together they faced the party.

Arthur was the one that forced most of the socializing, but it was easier for Merlin because he had him at his side. They made it through most of the room before Merlin spotted Him. Not any old man - Him. He was the head publisher; if He published one of your books, it was almost guaranteed to be a bestseller. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him across the room.

“What -” Arthur sputtered but Merlin interrupted him.

“It’s Him. Capital H. I can’t talk to him, I’ll make a fool out of myself. We need to go,” Merlin explained quickly, pulling Arthur towards the exit. They hadn’t made it five steps before they were stopped by someone calling Arthur’s name. They turned around and saw Him walking towards them.

“Father?” Arthur asked, surprised, as the man approached.

“Morgana said you were not going to make it,” He said, and then looked over at Merlin. “Who’s this?”

“This is my boyfriend Merlin,” Arthur replied, “Merlin, this is my father, Uther. I didn’t know he was a publisher here.”

“Neither did I,” Merlin sheepishly admitted, “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Uther just looked at him critically. “How did you two meet?” he asked.

“Well…” Merlin stalled, thinking about how they actually met. He was shirtless in the park with a painting of Ariel on his chest frantically yelling about the values of Shakespeare while shoving flyers in the faces of innocent passersby when Arthur had come up and said ‘Your tale good sir, could cure deafness’, and after that was a string of failed coffee dates… but he couldn’t tell his boss that. “You know…” Merlin tried again, wishing Arthur was helping him and not laughing at him, the clotpole. “Journeys end in lovers meeting,” he ended helplessly.

“Twelfth Night,” Uther commented. Then he nodded, and walked away.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

“Your face,” Arthur laughed, doubling over, “I could tell you didn’t want to tell him about how we met!”

“I wasn’t the one who pulled Two Noble Kinsmen out of my ass,” Merlin replied, still laughing.

“Yeah but you were the one with a wind spirit painted on your chest,” Arthur countered.

The two of them continued laughing for so long that many other guests gave them odd stares, pointed, and whispered. When they finally pulled themselves together, Merlin pulled Arthur close. “Beyond all manner of so much, I love you,” Merlin whispered, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching.

“King Lear,” Arthur replied, smiling lightly, “Love, and be silent.”

They kissed slowly, moving their lips together in perfect harmony. They broke apart and looked at each other happily for a few moments.

“Let’s have a happier ending,” Merlin suggested lightly, pulling out of the embrace and walking Arthur back out of the building.

Arthur hugged him from behind and Merlin tried to hail a taxi. “Yeah,” he breathed onto Merlin’s neck, “Let’s.”

 


End file.
